Letting Go
by amysibbo
Summary: Songfic to "You Can Let Go". The relationship between James Potter and his daughter/my OC Amelia. Leave me a review Please : COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what you're thinking.. "Why on earth is she starting a new story when she's not even updating the other?" Well here's the answer my good friends.. There's only going to be three chapters in this story, just a little oneshot thing.. Kinda a songfic. It's to "You Can Let Go" by Crystal Shawanda. Listen to it, it's so cute, and it makes me cry everytime..

Now, let's all pretend that Voldermort never turned evil so Lily and James Potter were never murdered, and Amelia was never kidnapped, so everyone lived Happily Ever After… You see what I'm painting? Good, now this will make sense :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Wind blowin' on my face.<em>

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike._

_A five year-olds first taste, of what freedom's really like._

_He was runnin' right beside me._

_His hand holdin' on my seat._

_I took a deep breath and hollered, as I headed for the street.._

It was the thirty first of July 2001, Amelia and Harry's fifth birthday and all you could hear in the Potter household was little feet pattering on the floor and happy squealing and giggling.

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what!" A young Amelia screamed with a grin as her long auburn hair flowing behind her as she ran into her parents room, Harry right on her heels. Amelia jumped up onto the fluffy white sheets on top of her father while Harry climbed up and sat atop their mother. James slid his glasses onto his nose as he sat up.

"Hmm, I don't know.. Is there a.. A giant tickling octopus in the bathtub?" James Potter said grabbing Amelia and proceeding to tickle her. Harry and Lily laughed, Harry laying down on his mother and snuggling her, Lily's arms coming up around him in an embrace. Amelia let out a high pitched laugh.

"No Daddy, no!" she giggled. He stopped and sat back up pulling Amelia onto his lap.

"Well then I'm stumped!" James said with a laugh.

"You're so silly Daddy! There's no octopus in the bathtub!" Amelia scrambled over to Harry, standing up and pulling him up too.

"It's our birthday!" They said in partial unison. They jumped around on their parents bed laughing.

"Well then, how about that. This is the first time I've heard of this, did you know that James?" Lily said with a smile. She grabbed at the twins knees making them buckle in and fall down onto the bed with giggles.

"I've never heard of this either Lily, but it sure sounds like a good idea to me! How about we celebrate with.. Chocolate chip pancakes?" James smiled as the twins jumped down off the bed and raced out the door squealing with joy. He turned to his smiling wife with a chuckle.

~O~

"Wow, thank you Uncle Siri!" Harry said hugging his God Father and the remote controlled Quidditch player he'd asked for. Amelia hugged the doll Sirius had given her close to her chest, as she looked around her backyard at the twinkling fairy lights her father had put up. She also looked around at all of their friends and family surrounding them.

"Amelia dear," her God Father Remus said from her right, "this one's from me," he said motioning to the large rectangular box that was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. The same golden yellow as the new sundress her mother had gotten her. She climbed down off of the high stool she was perched on and walked over to her God Father and the box.

"What is it Reemy?" she said placing her doll on the patio table beside her.

"You'll have to open it to find out sweetie," he replied with a smile. Amelia began to tear the paper off the box. Underneath was a big cardboard box.

"Um," she said turning towards Remus who laughed, and gave his wand a flick making the box neatly open itself and fall towards the ground around the gleaming yellow bike. Amelia gasped and let out a happy squeak as she moved forward and twirled the streamers at the end of the handles. "Thanks Reemy! Mummy has pictures of her on her bike when she was a little girl, and I always wanted one!" she turned and hugged him, jumping up and down in glee. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Why don't you give it a try?" he said with a smile. Amelia turned to James quickly.

"Oh can I Daddy? Please, please, please!" she pleaded bringing her hands together in front of her.

"Of course, my lovely. Who do you want to help you out?" he asked picking up the yellow and white daisy covered helmet that was resting on the bike, and going to hand it to Remus thinking that Amelia was going to choose him.

"I want you to help me Daddy! Will you please?" she asked walking forward and letting him place the helmet on her head.

"Of course princess," he said doing up the buckle on the helmets chin strap. He picked up the bike and carried it to the front of the house. Amelia followed one hand in her mothers, the other in Remus'.

"What if I fall mummy?" Amelia asked looking at her mother with worry.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine baby. You'll be a natural, just like me," Lily replied with a wink and a smile.

"Here you go," James said placing the bike on the road. Amelia let go of her mothers and Remus' hands and walked over to her dad. She smiled up at him as she climbed onto the seat. "Okay, so just peddle and don't stop, and remember those are the breaks, don't worry I'll keep hold of you and won't let go, I promise."

"Okay Daddy, I'm ready," Amelia replied placing her hands on the handles and lifting her feet to the peddles.

"Okay sweetheart," James pushed the bike forward and Amelia began peddling, James never letting go of the bike. They were down the street when Amelia took a deep breath and hollered:

"You can let go now Daddy! I'm ready, you can let go!" At first James couldn't make himself let go, afraid for his little girl. He didn't want to let go of her. He knew he was taking it too seriously but he really didn't want to let his little angel out into the world, he wanted to stay the most important thing in her life. But after a few steps he realized he had to do it someday, and while he could've waited forever, he realized she couldn't. So James let go of one of the most important things in his life so long as his little girl would be happy. He stood in the street and just watched her bike around the street laughing with joy; tears welled up in his eyes.

_You can let go now, Daddy._

_You can let go._

_Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own._

_It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know._

_I'll be okay now, Daddy._

_You can let go._

* * *

><p>AN: Tadaa, I heard the song again a few days ago and I had to write this. I'm going to England tomorrow though.. So I won't be updating anything for a while, because I'm not allowed to bring my laptop *grumble, grumble* Hopefully I'll be able to write more TOP though.. Freaking 9 hour flight.. Rate & Review my lovelies! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola amigos. I am back. I can't upload another chapter of 'The Other Potter' until I can actually sit down and concentrate, and with 15 days of school left that time isn't too far away. So for now, this'll just have to do! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I was standing at the altar, between the two loves of my life.<em>

_To one I've been a daughter._

_To one I soon would be a wife._

_When the Preacher asked, "Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears._

_He kept holding tightly to my arm, till I whispered in his ear.._

Amelia smiled at herself in the mirror in front of her, smoothing down her white gown. It was the same one her mother had worn on her wedding day. A simple gown with sleeves to her elbows. Her hair was in ringlets down her back, the top half braided together with a white flower pin that her father had given her holding it all up. She waved her wand over her hair and makeup making sure it was all perfect. She then slipped her wand into the small pocket hidden in her gown at the waist. As she was putting her wand in the door opened.

"My little girl, all grown up," her father said behind her. She looked up at him through the mirror with a huge smile on her face. When she saw the tears glistening in his eyes she turned around and faced him, her own eyes tearing up.

"Daddy," was all she said as she rushed over into his warm embrace, the same embrace that she went to after her nightmares, when she'd left for Hogwarts, and when her fiancée had proposed. "I'll always be your little girl." He pulled her closer, not wanting to let his little angel go. "I love you Daddy," she said closing her eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said pulling back and holding her by her upper arms gently. "No crying honey," he wiped a tear from her eye. "Now Miss. Potter, soon to be Mrs. Finnigan, shall we?" he held out his arm and pushed his glasses back up his nose, she took his arm with a laugh. "Don't worry, you look beautiful, and it's one hundred percent true" he said seeing her sudden apprehension.

"You're my dad; you're supposed to say that," she said looking to him with a smile on her lips, which he returned.

"But it is true, everyone will be thinking the same thing, especially Finnigan, he's a lucky guy," James said as they approached the arch at the beginning of the aisle. The music started -not one of those death march sounding ones, it was light and happy- and everyone stood turning to them. Amelia looked at her friends and family's smiling faces quickly but her attention wasn't for them, it was for the beautiful smiling Irish man that awaited her at the end of the aisle. Her smile brightened when their eyes met and she knew he was the one for her. She and her father both began their march to the front, everyone's eyes on Amelia, and Amelia's on Seamus'. Amelia wanted to rush right up to Seamus, to begin their life together as soon as possible. But her father wanted to go as slow as possible, to savour every last moment he had with Amelia being only his and Lily's. James' hand tightened on Amelia's arm, and Amelia looked up to him feeling his pace slow.

"It's gonna be okay Daddy, I love you so much, and always will," Amelia said in a low voice so only her father could hear her, she gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"I know, I know.. I love you too sweetheart, very much," they both turned to the front. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened them a few seconds later they were at the front, Seamus standing in front of them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the white haired preacher asked. Amelia turned to her father, whose grip had tightened slightly around her arm. His eyes filled with tears as he looked back at her. He wasn't ready to let go, he couldn't let go of his precious little girl.

"You can let go now Daddy, I'm ready, you can let go," Amelia whispered her eyes filling up at seeing how much this meant to her father. His grip loosened and he took his daughters hands in his.

"I do," he said handing over the most precious thing in his life to her groom. "Take care of her son," he said to the boy.

"I will sir, don't you worry," Seamus replied in his Irish twang that his Amelia loved so much. James could see it in Seamus' eyes that the boy was telling the truth, he loved Amelia almost as much as James himself. James smiled at the two and gave Amelia a kiss on the check before turning back and standing next to Lily. Amelia smiled at the first love of her life and then turned to the other love of her life; her husband-to-be.

_You can let go now Daddy._

_You can let go._

_Oh, I think I'm ready, to do this on my own._

_It still feels a little bit scary, but I want you to know._

_I'll be okay now Daddy._

_You can let go._

* * *

><p>AN: Ta daa, only one more chapter, which I'll get up next Sunday. I cried while writing the last chapter.. Sooo yeah. See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So apparently I won't have access to my laptop on Sunday, so I'll just update now. I doubt anyone's complaining about that :P Sooo, yeah.. Read on!

* * *

><p><em>It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew.<em>

_Wasting away to nothing._

_In that hospital room._

"_You know he's only holding on for you" that's what the night nurse said._

_My voice and heart were breaking._

_As I crawled up in his bed, and said.._

"Look mummy, look! I'm a giant! I'm even more gigantical than you!" Amelia looked up from her book tucking a strand of hair behind her ear to see her daughter atop her husband's shoulders. She smiled. "It's because I ate allll" her daughter stretched out her arms with her drawn out word, "of my carrots last night! And my Brussels, like you told me to!" she giggled. Amelia placed her book down and stood up making her way over to them.

"Well Miss Adeline Marey Finnigan, I'm not shocked at all!" Amelia smiled looking up. "Now if only daddy had eaten all of his carrots and Brussels, then he would be really tall too!" she joked, a twinkle in her eye as she looked at her husband who had a small pout on his lips. Adeline giggled.

"Bad daddy!" she said leaning over so she could make eye contact with her father. "It's not too late daddy! You can be just as tall as me if you start eating only carrots and Brussels!" she sat back up and smiled proudly at her genius idea.

"Why you little missy! I'm plenty tall," Seamus said pulling his daughter down off his shoulders and gently chucking her on the couch. He followed and began tickling her. Her laugh was loud and ear piercing.

"Shh, you two! Marcus is upstairs sleeping, and you know how light of a sleeper he is," Amelia placed her hands on her hips. Adeline put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as Seamus pulled Amelia down next to him. Amelia smiled as the young girl climbed onto her lap. She stroked her daughters long auburn hair. Adeline yawned and closed her eyes hugging her mother.

"Looks like bedtime for you, lass," Seamus said standing up and taking Adeline into his arms.

"'Kay daddy," Adeline yawned hugging her father, her head on his shoulder. Amelia smiled and stood up, following them upstairs. Seamus took Adeline into her room while Amelia peeked her head into her son's room. She saw his brown scruff of hair and heard his snoring. She smiled as she leant against his door frame, her arms cross and her head resting against the wood.

"Amelia! Amelia come quick!" Amelia whipped around at the sound of her mother's panicked voice. She raced downstairs into the living room to see her mother's face in the fireplace, she looked distraught. "Amelia, he's in St. Mungos, your dad. He and Sirius were out for the Order (Order of The Pheonix) and he, and he," Lily couldn't say any more because she was crying so much. Amelia gasped.

"Seamus quick, get the kids and meet me at St. Mungos," she said running half way up the stairs and shouting to the shocked Irish man at the top of the flight of stairs. He nodded and ran down the hall, as Amelia ran back to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, tears starting to trickle down her face, and stepped into the fireplace speaking the name of St. Mungos and throwing the powder to the ground. She stepped out and was engulfed ina hug from her brother, tears were streaming down his face.

"It's not good Amelia; he's not going to make it they say. Mum's gone back to his room, come on it's this way," Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her along a white corridor to their left. They turned a corner and Amelia saw the rest of the family sitting outside a whit door. Ginny jumped up and hugged her; Ron and Hermione were also there with their children. Amelia gave them all a small nod in greeting before walking into the room, Harry at her side. Her eyes widened and she gasped as tears began flowing at an alarming rate blurring her vision. He was so pale, and his face and eyes showed that he was in agony.

"What happened?" she managed to choke out through her sobs. Her mother rushed over and embraced her in a hug.

"He was on a rescue mission for The Order, we underestimated how many there were going to be. You father jumped in the way of a curse aimed at Sirius. Sirius got everyone to safety when we realized James wasn't there. Sirius left and came back with James like this. It looks as if the caster didn't just use magic, but also their fists. He lost too much blood, and there are too many breaks to heal." Amelia nodded as her mother went back to her father's side.

"He's only holding on for you, keeps saying your name, Hun," a nurse said from her right, the woman looked so tired. "We've tried everything, I'm so sorry." Amelia took a deep breath, trying to calm her crying. She walked over to his bed and as she neared it, his eyes slowly opened and he attempted a smile. It absolutely broke her heart, but she couldn't let his last memory of her be like this, she had to stay strong, for him.

"Daddy," she said as she sat on his bed.

"Hey sweetie," he managed to croak back, "got myself in a pickle.. Sorry," he said at her pained reaction of his voice. He sucked in a breath at the pain.

"Daddy, just stay quiet, it's okay," she said. Suddenly his monitors began beeping. The nurse came back into the room and had a look at the machines; she then turned to look at Amelia, Lily, and Harry.

"He's losing the fight, I'm sorry to say this but it looks as if he's not gonna last much longer," she bowed her head as she left. Amelia crawled over to where he lay. She lay on her left side facing him teary eyed. One by one friends and family said their thank-you's and goodbye's. Finally it was her turn, she didn't know what to say.

"Sing that one song for me, the one by that Muggle lady," he half whispered, half croaked. She knew exactly which one he was talking about. She quietly sang the song that described her relationship between her and her father so well. When she got to the last part, she was crying freely, but she didn't allow her voice to break. Her father had a soft smile on his lips that she had mirrored on hers, a happy smile as they remembered together. She took a deep breath and felt his hand squeeze hers and half sung half said:

"_You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go._

_Your little girl is ready, to do this on my own._

_It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know:_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go."_

Her mother and brother were behind her looking at them with similar memory smiles on their faces. They nodded their heads in agreement of her last lines.

"_You can let go_. I love you Daddy," she finished.

"I love you too dad," Harry spoke laying his hand atop his fathers and Amelia's.

"I love you so much my dear," Lily said, her hand coming to rest on top.

With a smile on his face and his hands clasped in theirs, James Potter closed his eyes still seeing his family's smiles and intertwined hands behind his eyelids, and let the darkness wash over him peacefully.

~La Fin~

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm almost in tears writing this I'm such a Daddy's Girl. So, I hope you enjoyed my first completed fanfic! :) Don't forget to review, and make sure if you haven't already go give the song this is about a listening to!

Oh and thanks to "mrd" for that review. I always get warm fuzzies inside whenever I get a nice review like that on my stories. I've made it a point to make sure I always review stories now because I know how nice it feels! ^^

~Hari


End file.
